Her Birthday
by Kakashiz
Summary: An old friendship blossoms into a sweet romance as Shikamaru and Ino discover their love for each other through a birthday gift. Sweet fluff. Perfect for quick reading.
1. A Gift

**A Gift**

Shikamaru gazed at the clouds drifting lazily in the sky. Shifting slightly, he attempted to expel the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Somehow he felt like he was due for one of those troublesome missions, but he wasn't. He had been granted a week of holiday by Tsunade, and lying on the lush grass watching the clouds was exactly how he wanted to spend it.

"Che," muttered Shikamaru. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't relax. Closing his eyes, he sifted through his memories, trying to find what was bothering him. Somehow he felt it had something to do with the loud blonde in his team.

A memory came unbidden for.

` _It was a cloudy day, and the sky was full of the fluffy clouds Shikamaru loved to watch. But a girly voice interrupted his quiet 'meditating'._

_"Shikamaru!" called the voice of Ino. "What?" asked Shikamaru irritably. Hadn't he made it clear he did/ not/ like to be disturbed during cloud-watching?_

_"Here," said a seven-year-old Ino, thrusting a brightly wrapped box at him. He scrutinized the box curiously._

_"Go on, open it," urged the girl, watching him excitedly._

_Shikamaru unwrapped the ribbon around the box._

_"Fudges," stated Shikamaru. "Yep," announced Ino proudly. "I made it myself." He raised an eyebrow at her. "So?"_

_"Duh!" said Ino exasperatedly. "So you're supposed to eat it and say thank you."_

_"Um…why are you giving me fudges?" asked Shikamaru cautiously. Even now he had learned to watch out for Ino's temper._

_Ino shook her head. "Jeez, you spend too much time watching clouds, Shika. It's you're birthday, dumb genius! Happy birthday!"_

Abruptly, Shikamaru jolted back to the present. He had just remembered the source of his unease. Groaning inwardly, he stood up and started walking towards the Yamanaka flower shop, muttering to himself.

"How troublesome."

Hearing the doorbell ring, Ino looked up from the tulip she was tending to see who was entering the store.

"Yo, Ino."

Wait. She recognized that voice. "Shikamaru?" she asked. "Weren't you on holiday? What's the problem?"

Shikamaru snorted. Trust Ino to forget one of her big days. "Happy birthday, Ino," he said, smirking.

Ino's eyes widened. "Oh, right. It's my birthday! I can't believe I nearly forgot! I wonder whether my parents remembered, they're so busy…."

Aw man, why did he even bring up the subject? He just reminded her of something he hoped she'd forget. Feh.

Before Ino could continue, Shikamaru cut in. "How 'bout I treat you to some ramen and take you out shopping? I have no idea what you want so I'll let you pick."

Ino's mouth fell open in a comical 'o'. Recovering, she leapt up and ran upstairs, yelling: "Gimme a moment! I'll be right back!"

Shikamaru leaned against the wall lazily. However much he hated shopping (especially with a girl), making Ino unhappy had its consequences (like having your eardrums collapsed), and Shikamaru did not want to face them.

Ino reappeared in a set of nicer clothes, and Shikamaru had to admit she looked rather pretty. Not that he would tell anyone that.

"Well, come on," said Shikamaru, walking out the door. Ino went after him, gushing about how thoughtful and kind he was.

_Humph, if you had remembered your birthday, you would actually be expecting me to treat you, and heaven knows what you would do to me if I didn't_, thought Shikamaru disgruntledly, looking down his nose at the blonde who was clinging to his arm.

They arrived at the store which was Naruto's favorite hangout. As Shikamaru ordered two bowls of ramen, the store's regular customer appeared.

Seeing them, Naruto waved. "Hi guys! Since when do you two eat ramen?" he asked loudly, pointing a finger at them.

"You're not the only one who eats ramen, you know," retorted Ino as her and Shikamaru's bowls was served.

Naruto ordered a bowl for himself and sat down beside Ino.

"Soo," said Naruto slyly. "What's the occasion for you two to come out and eat together?"

Eyeing them, Naruto continued. "And sitting so close too," he snickered, raising his eyebrows suggestively. "Dating, huh?"

Shikamaru stiffened. But before he could react, Ino whacked Naruto on the head. "How dare. You. Jump. To. Conclusions!" she shrieked at him. Shikamaru shook his head pityingly. Apparently Ino found another victim to deafen.

Naruto rubbed the swollen bump on his head gingerly. Ino reminded him so much of Sakura.

"What a volcano-ish woman," muttered Naruto. "At least my Hinata isn't violent."

Ino glared at him, and Naruto backtracked. He raised his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry." He turned to his ramen as it arrived.

"So what are you guys planning?" asked Naruto, slurping his ramen. "I've got a date with Hinata coming up."

Shikamaru coughed. "None of your concern," he mumbled. He would die of embarrassment if Naruto told the other guys he went _shopping_, and with Ino no less.

They finished eating and Naruto went his own way, skipping happily. Shikamaru and Ino made their way to the shopping complex.

_Feh, who is Naruto to suggest that me and Ino have a relationship? Naruto's already got Hinata, no need to poke his troublesome nose into other people's affairs_, grumbled Shikamaru in his mind. What the people would say if they suspected him going out with Ino….It was just too troublesome to deal with them.

Meanwhile, having cooled down, Ino was pondering Naruto's words in her mind. _Was he implying that I was going out with Shikamaru? _she wondered. Glancing at the man beside her, she suspected Naruto's words held more truth than she previously realized. _Actually, it could be possible._

"How do I look?" asked Ino, turning a circle in front of Shikamaru.

He leaned back a little and appraised the cute outfit Ino was wearing. A cute, sleeveless white top with a baby blue band at the bottom paired with a soft-looking pale blue skirt complimented her sapphire eyes perfectly.

"You look….nice," said Shikamaru after some thought. He decided this was the number one outfit he liked to see on Ino.

_No no no_.

He shouldn't be thinking about Ino this way. She was…just a friend, not some girl he'd ogle at.

But hadn't Naruto said something about dating? Surely he was just joking. Or was he? Was it actually possible he could _date _the Yamanaka?

"Okay Shikamaru, I've decided," announced Ino, bringing him out of his monologue. "I'm taking this." She held up the cute outfit. (She changed that fast?)

He paid for it and they left the store, Ino clutching her present tightly. Walking her home, Shikamaru felt rather comfortable with Ino at his side, and seeing her smiling like a kid made him happy too.

As they arrived at Ino's home, Shikamaru waved her goodbye and turned to leave.

"Wait!" called Ino. Shikamaru paused, and Ino ran over to him. She put a hand on his shoulder affectionately.

"Shikamaru," she said softly. You've always been there for me and I want to..to…" She stopped, suddenly unsure of what to say. Immediately she tried to cover it up.

"I want to tell you…..thank you," said Ino. She glanced at the bag in her other hand. "For this. For everything. Most people won't go this far for me."

Shikamaru smiled. He already had an idea of what Ino tried to tell him. _How about I answer you? _he thought.

He traced a finger over her jawline gently. Leaning forward, he brushed his lips lightly against hers. Ino's fingers tightened on his shoulder in pleasure and disbelief.

"You're welcome," he murmured, and prising off Ino's fingers, he left, leaving her stunned.

**A/N:**

Reviews would be very welcome. Please tell me how I'm doing and how I should correct it if there happens to be any mistakes. As an added note, the timeline here is Shippuuden. There will be more chapters. Thanks for reading!

Naruto does not belong to me.


	2. Separation

Separation

Ino stepped into her room and closed the door. Feeling weak in the knees, she sat down on the side of her bed.

Yes, she had considered and even hoped (subconsciously of course) that something would happen between the two of them but she had not expected Shikamaru to make the first move.

Or was Shikamaru more eager than she thought? Memories of their first 'kiss' flashed through her mind. Blushing furiously, she lay down on her bed, burying her head in her pillow.

She always wanted her first kiss to be Sasuke's. But Shikamaru had torn that from her, without her consent. She felt a lingering resentment towards him.

Trying her best to console herself, she told herself that it wasn't an actual kiss, it was just….a brush of lips.

But, that fleeting moment when their lips touched, she felt her resolve to be Sasuke's weaken.

Perhaps it was more than just a 'brush of lips'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shikamaru was mad at himself. Or rather, his hormones. Traitors. They were going to cause him to end up chained at that troublesome Ino's side some way or another.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Where was his logic when he needed it? One split second of lost control and here he was, his very fate in danger.

Okay, that was perhaps a bit of an overstatement.

Either Ino was going to make him propose or something, or she was going to tear him to pieces for taking Sasuke's place.

Jeez.

Shikamaru wandered about aimlessly and soon found his legs taking him to his favorite cloud-watching spot. Just what he needed. Some time to fix the scrambled mess that was his brain.

He lay down on the grass, breathing in the smell of it deeply. Vaguely he wondered what Ino smelled like, and his mind answered him instantly with a memory from the day before.

_Soft, pink lips , a faint whiff of strawberry_...

Stop.

His logical mind cut the memory short. No, he could not go after Ino. For one thing, Ino was bent on getting Sasuke, and he was sure he couldn't compete with the handsome boy who was so mysterious and powerful, and, he wouldn't give up his manly pride (however little) by chasing a girl who was not interested in him.

And it was just too troublesome.

He sighed and closed his eyes.

A thump beside him made his eyes fly open.

"Shikamaru Nara, you are to see the Hokage immediately," said an ANBU. He poofed away after delivering his message.

Shikamaru groaned. He was still on holiday, what would Tsunade want with him?

He trudged to the Hokage's office and knocked.

"Come in."

He let himself in and sat down in front of her desk. Tsunade picked up a scroll and handed it to Shikamaru. As he unfurled it, Tsunade spoke.

"As you see, the Sand country is under attack from the Lightning country. Being their allies, they sent us a message requesting support. I have already sent five teams of ANBU and jounin to their aid, but they also need a strategist who knows our men well." She fixed her eyes on the Nara. "You."

"You will go to the Sand country to aid them in their struggle. For the period you are there, you will answer to them, and them only."

The scroll in his hands confirmed what she said. He looked up at Tsunade and opened his mouth.

Tsunade appeared to read his mind.

"You are to leave immediately, and I believe your holiday ended yesterday," said Tsunade. Shikamaru started, and began counting off the days on his fingers. Seven days. Right.

"When will I be able to come back?" he asked.

"When the war ends," she said quietly. "If you are still alive. You are dismissed."

"Ye..yes ma'am." Shikamaru strode out of the office, stricken. All of a sudden, he felt like he was going to miss his friends a lot, especially Ino.

He really wanted to see Ino again for the last time before he left, but he couldn't. He was to leave immediately. Perhaps their close encounter the day before would be the last time he saw her ever again.

Tsunade's words echoed in his mind.

_If you are still alive…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shikamaruuuu!"

A very excited Ino made her way to the apartment unit that Shikamaru and Choji shared. Banging on the door, she waited, bursting with the news.

Choji opened the door, one hand clutching a bag of chips. Ino shouldered her way in.

"Choji, my parents said they would host a birthday party for me this weekend!" she squealed. "Since Sasuke refused, I want Shikamaru as my guest of honor."

"Shikamaru!" she called. Getting no response, she turned to Choji. "Where is he?" she asked.

Choji shrugged. "He just left for a mission. Apparently it's a long one, he was packing like crazy just now." He shoved a handful of chips into his mouth.

"He….left?" whispered Ino, her good spirits disappearing instantly. "Without…. telling me? Without saying….. goodbye?"

Ino sank onto her knees. She rarely bothered if Shikamaru went on a mission, she was too preoccupied with chasing the Uchiha.

But this time, it was different. To Ino, they were no longer 'just friends'. Their relationship had advanced from 'like' to the border of 'love'. She felt hurt that he left so abruptly.

She never felt this sort of affection when facing Sasuke. With the Uchiha, she just wanted him like a child would want an expensive toy, longing for it yet out of reach. Now she wondered, was Shikamaru the teddy bear she always had, the one that always comforted her yet was never noticed?

"When…when will he come back?" asked Ino, hoping.

Choji hung his head. "He said he may never return."

"Shikamaru…."

You never know how much something, or in this case someone, means to you until it's gone.

A tear fell unto the cement tiles of the floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shikamaru turned over in his sleeping bag. His heart was howling at him to pack up and head home, but he knew he couldn't. A country was more important than his feelings.

He felt rather unaccustomed to his current life, knowing he may never see Choji munching away or Ino with her mood swings again.

He looked up at the stars twinkling above his head. Tomorrow, he would reach the outskirts of the Sand country. He hugged himself tightly, trying to keep out the chill of the night air.

Wars usually lasted for a year, maybe two. Shikamaru felt sick at heart. Two whole years before he could see everyone again, before he could see Ino again.

A sudden wave of loneliness engulfed him.

"Ino…."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N:

Thanks to the people who reviewed on the last chapter, you guys really kept me going. Well, here is Chapter 2 and I hope you guys enjoyed it. To say the truth I'm rather proud of myself as this is my first fic (wait a sec, I'm supposed to be humble).

I'm intending on a little one-sided ShikaTema in the next chapter..*claps hand over mouth* Oops! I'm spoiling!

Naruto does not belong to me.


	3. Third Party

Third Party

Shikamaru was very irritated. He was barely here for a day and this fan-wielding Sand girl was already coming on to him. What was her name again? Tatari?

"Shikamaru-kun," she purred. "You remember me, right? Temari of the Sand? I was your opponent in the Chunin exams."

Ah, right. Temari.

"You must be very bored after your long trip," she continued coyly. "How about some….entertainment?"

She scooted closer and batted her eyelashes suggestively. Shikamaru knew many men would fall for her seductive ways, but not him. Hell, he was trying his best not to throw up. He might not like her, but he didn't want to be un-gentlemanly.

He had arrived about two hours ago and was met by the Kazekage, who was heavily veiled. But then again, most people wore it to repel sandstorms. He was welcomed and allowed a day's rest before commencing his duties (which was very strange considering they were in a war).

He had entered his room, showered and fell asleep. About an hour later, he was woken (rudely) by this blonde girl who was now pressing herself into his chest and mewling softly in a last ditch effort to seduce him.

Then he stiffened as she kissed him lightly on his chin.

Temari smiled, thinking she had got the reaction she wanted from him. Trying again, she leaned upwards, this time trying to get him on the lips.

Shikamaru stared at Temari's full, cherry red lips. To say the truth, he preferred more delicate ones, like Ino's. Unlike other men. Temari could never live up to Ino's genuine cuteness.

Another pang of loneliness and loss hit him.

Sighing, he pushed Temari away, who glared at him unhappily. So much for resting. He'd rather be briefed now than be assaulted by the girl.

As he made his way to the door, Temari stared at his back. _He's a bit of a challenge_, she mused. _But then again, I love challenges._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's the problem, Ino dear?" asked Ino's mother. "You look like a sour plum today."

Ino mumbled incoherently. Everything seemed so different without Shikamaru. No wisecracks, no lazy protests, no nothing.

"I heard the Nara boy left to assist Sand in a war," commented Ino's father. Ino's head shot up.

"Did…did you just say….war?" she asked, not believing her ears. Shikamaru in a war? Shikamaru fighting? She felt worried for him.

"Yeah, he's the strategist or something," replied her father, biting down into his toast. "Clever boy. And only a chunin, too." He chuckled. "I feel proud for his old man."

Ino let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. So he was the strategist. Of course. With those brains of his, he would have a better use behind the battle line.

Ino finished her toast and stood up.

"Where are you going, sweetie?" asked her father. "We were going to discuss the details of your party."

"I'm going to visit Choji," she mumbled. "I'll be back by lunchtime."

She let herself out of the door and trudged along the street. She had no intention of going the apartment, it would remind her too much of Shikamaru.

Instead she opted to wander around, messing with her own thoughts.

"Hey Ino-pig,"

"Hey Sakura," she mumbled in reply.

Sensing something was wrong, she trotted over and nudged Ino playfully. "How come you didn't call me Forehead?"

"Not in the mood," she muttered. "Leave me alone."

"What's the problem?" pressed Sakura. Being updated was one of the many things Sakura was. "You can tell me."

"Alright," sighed Ino. "Shikamaru's gone on a mission to assist Sand in a war as a strategist, and he said he might not come back. I'm worried sick."

Sakura's expression turned grave.

"He's not the only one sent there," she murmured.

"What?" Ino's head whipped around to face her friend.

"Kakashi-sensei, Gai, Sasuke, Neji and Lee went too," said Sakura glumly.

"Another bunch less to attend my birthday party."

The girls sighed. It was going to be a glum weekend.

"Sakura-chan! Ino-chan!"

The blonde Uzumaki made his way towards them. "Wanna go get some ramen?"

Without waiting for an answer, he bounded over and pulled them to the Ichiraku ramen store, yelling: "My treat!"

The girls smiled. Naruto sure knew how to cheer up someone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Shikamaru made his way to the Kazekage's office, his mind was spinning with memories of the past.

_Ino burst into his home, sobbing uncontrollably. As he was the only one at home, Ino bee lined for his shoulder, knocking him onto his back end as she did so. She collapsed on his lap._

_ "What's the problem, Ino?" asked Shikamaru, patting the young girl's back. She was soaking his shirt, dammit. _

_ "S-Sasuke s-said I wa-was annoying," she sobbed. "I-I just w-wanted to give h-him a p-present."_

_ The Uchiha again. He should have known. Most of the time Ino visited him was because of that raven-haired bastard. He sighed. When would she learn not to chase the useless boy?_

_ He rocked a little, trying to comfort her. "It's alright Ino," he said quietly. "I will always be here for you."_

_ Ino had stopped crying and was very comfortable in Shikamaru's arms_.

_"Shika?"_

_ "Mm?"_

_ "Thank you."_

_ He smiled and hugged her tightly._

Absently Shikamaru knocked on the Kazekage's door.

"Come in."

Shikamaru let himself in. There was something about that voice that was vaguely familiar, now that he thought about it.

"Come now, take a seat."

Shikamaru sat down on a cushion on the floor. The Kazekage sat behind a low table and was pouring two cups of tea.

"Here," he said, passing a steaming cup to Shikamaru. "May I have the pleasure of knowing what brings you here?"

"I..uh, just wanted to get on with the planning," he began. "Aren't we in a war?"

The Kazekage chuckled and sipped at his tea. "Typical for you to say that," he mused. "I have heard a lot about you."

He was that famous?

"You see," continued the Kazekage, "The enemy is attacking in waves. For a month or so, they will attack in full force, bathing the village in blood then stop for another month. So far we have held our own, but we are failing." He fixed his gaze on the young chunin.

"I estimate their next attack will be a few days later." He shifted slightly in his seat. "Now, tell me more about Konoha. I have been missing out sitting here all day."

"But…but don't you want to start planning in advance?" asked Shikamaru, amazed that this country's leader could be so calm and collected days before an impending war.

"You underestimate my defenses, Nara." There was a hint of amusement in his voice. "Strange for you to forget, having seen me in battle so many times. I would have thought the fear was burned into your memory permanently."

Shikamaru peered at the Kazekage, who was chuckling quietly.

Impossible. It couldn't be.

The Kazekage pulled away his veil slowly, revealing a young face with black rimmed eyes, no eyebrows and a kanji for 'love' on his forehead.

Shikamaru's suspicions were confirmed. He stared at the once notorious and blood-thirsty young man before him, not daring to believe his eyes.

"Gaara…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N:

A little boring, I know. Damn that writer's block. I estimate there should be a total of two chapters left. I'm not really going to elaborate on the war.

Reviews are very much wanted.

Naruto does not belong to me.


	4. Alone

Alone

"When….how…..you….," stuttered Shikamaru. He stood up, staring at the familiar and yet unfathomable eyes watching him amusedly.

The black-rimmed eyes brought back a long forgotten echo of fear to the chunin.

_Watching him helplessly in Lee's ward beside Naruto as the Shadow Possession Technique failed to take effect._

_ Watching him as he murdered two men right before his match with Sasuke, like an 'appetizer' before a meal. _

Gaara watched the eyes of Shikamaru interestedly. They quivered and darted around like they were looking for a way to escape. How ironic that this expression was once the most familiar to him, the last he would see on a person before he or she died.

"Calm down," he said, a smile quirking up the corners of his mouth. "I'm not going to eat you."

Shikamaru gaped, and sat down again with effort. Keeping his eyes on the Kazekage suspiciously, he asked: "When did you..." He faltered on the word 'you'.

"Become Kazekage?" Gaara smiled. "Just over a year ago. The elders recognized me as the strongest in the village, and as I was then already able to fully keep the Shukaku in check, I was an immediate candidate when the previous Kazekage died."

"But I admit, it is a little boring," he added, looking out the window. "I was used to a life where I was free to do whatever I wished. Although that may be truer now, but being cooped up in here is doing me no favors." He chuckled.

A timid knock at the door made the two shinobi look up.

"Come in," called Gaara.

The door slid open, and a servant carrying a tea tray entered.

"Would you care for some coffee, masters?" she asked politely.

"Yes, please," replied Gaara. The servant placed two mugs of coffee on the table.

"To health," said Gaara, raising the cup. "And to victory."

The faint smell of coffee…and something else wafted over to Shikamaru nose.

As Gaara raised the mug to his lips, Shikamaru grabbed his wrist.

"Don't drink that!" he whispered, glancing at the servant who was arranging the books on a bookshelf a few meters away.

"It's laced with something. I may not have Kiba's nose, but I know that there's something in there," continued Shikamaru in a whisper.

They both looked over to where the servant was standing. Apparently she heard them, for her hands were trembling violently. She reached under her obi and pulled out some weapons.

Shikamaru and Gaara leapt aside to avoid a barrage of kunai. As the servant made her way to the door, Shikamaru formed a seal.

"Kage Mane no Jutsu!"

The servant froze halfway through the door, caught by the Shadow Possession Technique.

"Would you mind?" Shikamaru asked Gaara, who nodded. A wave of sand wrapped around her wrist and ankles. As the shadow user released the jutsu, the servant lost her balance and toppled over.

"Now, who are you?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ino held out the outfit Shikamaru bought for her and scrutinized it. She would care for it with all her heart, it being given to her by Shikamaru.

Shikamaru…

He was barely gone a week and she already missed him terribly.

Sighing, she listened as the first of her guests arrived. Time to be the gleeful hostess and birthday girl.

She put on the outfit and plastered a smile on her face. Striding out, she was greeted by what remained of team seven.

"Happy birthday Ino-chan!" said Naruto, thrusting a brightly wrapped box at her. "From me and Sakura-chan!"

"Thank you," replied Ino a little forcedly.

As Naruto skipped off to chat with some other guests, Sakura put her arm over Ino's shoulder, seeing her friend was uncomfortable.

"They'll be alright Ino. They will."

Ino nodded. She forced another smile as more guests arrived for her birthday party/dinner.

**Two hours later **

The party was officially over. But a small amount of guests stayed back to chat, and Choji also stayed to scavenge for leftovers.

While no one was looking, she slipped into her room and locked the door. It was so tiring to keep up the cheery facade.

Fingering the hem of her skirt, she decided she would sleep in it tonight. Sweet dreams may come of it.

She lay down on her bed and looked out the window. It was already midnight, and she figured most people were already asleep. A familiar song summed up her feelings.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping,_

_I stay up and think of you,_

_ And I wish on a star_

_ That somewhere you are thinking_

_ Of me too_

_I just want to hold you close, but so far_

_ All I have are dreams of you_

_ So I wait for the day_

_ The courage to say how much_

_ I love you_

The lyrics in her head faded away as she drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_She was standing in a beautiful garden. The wind lifted her hair gently and waved it about as she breathed in deeply the scent of grass and flowers. Looking around, she saw that she was not alone._

_ A young man with a spiky ponytail stood outside the garden. Recognizing him, she smiled happily and made her way towards him. _

_ He opened his arms wide and she dashed into them, tears flowing out of the corners of her eyes. Joy overwhelmed her, and she hugged him tightly._

_ He caressed her hair and hooked a stray strand over her ear gently. A warm hand slid behind her back, pulling her closer and telling her how much he loved her and missed her._

_ Leaning down, he pressed his lips to hers, and she responded blissfully. She wanted it to be like this forever. _

_ But it was not to last._

_ The young man dissipated in a cloud of smoke._

_ He reappeared a few meters away. He was swinging his arms wildly and blocking attacks like in the middle of a battle, fighting against invisible enemies. _

_ Although she couldn't see his assailants, there was no doubt he was being attacked. An unseen blow knocked him onto his back, and another blow made him howl in pain._

_ She saw everything, but could hear nothing. _

_ She ran towards him, but had gone no more than two steps when her hand met an invisible wall. She pushed and hammered with all her might on it but it was no use._

_ She stood there, watching helplessly as her love groaned and howled painfully under the relentless attack._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ino sat up abruptly, tears streaming down her face. She cast around wildly, looking for any trace of Shikamaru. Two seconds later, she realized she was still in bed, in her room, and what she saw just moments ago was not real.

It was just a dream.

She sank back into her pillows. A faint glimmer of sunlight announced the arrival of early dawn.

She touched her lips softly, remembering the kiss. It had felt so.._right_, like they were meant to be together.

Then she remembered the other part of her dream.

Shikamaru in pain, Shikamaru howling….

But she could do nothing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shikamaru also sat up abruptly, having woken up from a bad dream.

He rubbed his head absently. "Why am I always dreaming about Ino?" he asked to no one in particular.

The nightmare was so vivid. Battles, injuries, Ino's fading screams.

He would never forgive himself if he failed to protect Ino.

_There you go again_, sighed logical Shikamaru. _What is with you anyway? You never liked girls, much less loud ones._

_ She's always been my teammate, of course I care for her_, retorted emotional Shikamaru.

_I don't think you just 'care' for her. Just ask yourself. It's more than that, _berated logical Shikamaru.

_Who are you to say things can't change?_

_ I never said that. But you should know girls like her are endlessly troublesome._

"Cut it out," growled Shikamaru under his breath. Then he sighed, the familiar unhappy expression from his genin days appearing.

_I'm dreaming of a girl I'd never thought I'd like _and _arguing with myself over her. Chances are I'm going mad._

_But this is not the time to dwell on it._

The 'servant' that he and Gaara caught yesterday was in fact a Lightning agent sent to poison the Kazekage. The substance in the coffee was a lethal, and luckily pungent, type of poison that could kill in minutes.

The interrogation proved to be very fruitful. She spilled the beans in return for her life.

The agent revealed all she knew of Lightning's plans, and Shikamaru was able to formulate an effective plan to overthrow the Raikage's forces. Victory, according to him, was a sure thing.

According to her, the next wave will come soon.

Tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N:

The lyrics are from a song by Selena Gomez, but I can't remember the name. The next chapter will be the last, set after the war. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review!

Naruto does not belong to me.


	5. Reunion

Reunion

The evening wind howled through the empty streets of Konaha. It was nighttime and the young chunin figured most people would be having dinner. But that didn't explain why the streets were bare.

He trudged towards his home wearily. It was a long year.

The battle with Sand against Lightning was finally over. And they had only lost two out of a hundred nin. Not bad.

But it had taken a year.

One very long year.

The battle didn't settle as quickly as Shikamaru originally thought. The Lightning forces were crafty and knew how to retreat. It took a long time to trap them and a longer time to exterminate them.

But he was finally home.

Gaara and Temari had seen him off as he and the rest of his men returned. The teary Sand kunoichi blew kisses at him and begged him to return someday (as if).

Some of them, eager to see their family, had rushed off rest of the weary men lagged behind, but were moving nonetheless. They went their separate ways at the gate, each heading to his own home.

He looked around the familiar place that was his home. All the lights were out, and it looked desolate.

Except for one.

All the lights in the Yamanaka house appeared to be on. Rowdy music and the sound of people chattering reached his ears.

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head. He was hot, he was sweaty, and he needed a nap. But curiosity overcame him.

He trotted over to the front door and let himself in. The place was cramped. It seemed like everyone in the village was there.

Before he could gape and wonder why the hell was everyone here, a loud shout of "Shikamaru! You're back!" in his ear nearly made him fall over in shock.

A grinning Naruto gave him a tight bear hug.

"We've been missing you to bits!" exclaimed Naruto as Shikamaru hastily untangled himself.

"So…what's the occasion?" asked Shikamaru, looking around at the noisy crowd.

"You forgot?" asked Naruto incredulously. "It's Ino's birthday, baka!"

Naruto took hold of Shikamaru's arm and dragged him through the crowd.

"Ino nearly went insane missing you!" said Naruto. "My, I wonder what she'll do when she sees you."

A table came into sight and with it a group of familiar girls sitting around it, chatting.

He saw Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, and…Ino.

"Hey Ino-chan, look what I got you for your birthday!" yelled Naruto, shoving Shikamaru towards her.

Ino's eyes widened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A whole year he was gone. Ino had went wild with worry and with missing him. But now that he was right before her, she didn't quite know what to say.

But then again, maybe she didn't need to.

Standing up, she flung her arms around his neck, sobbing quietly.

Tenten smiled. She cleared her throat and eyed the other girls meaningfully. They all stood up and left the duo alone, Naruto already having disappeared to who knows where.

Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Ino and nuzzled her hair. He loved feeling her pressed against him, this tender thing under his protection.

Ino, pressed against him, could feel his lean, muscled torso through his shirt. She could feel his lips against her hair, and his arms holding her protectively.

It was what she always wanted.

As the old saying goes, "absence makes the heart grow fonder", Ino found out what she really wanted wasn't the unreachable, but the one that had been by her side all the time.

"I've missed you so much," she whispered.

"So did I," replied Shikamaru softly. He kissed her on the forehead.

Ino reached up and stroked his ponytail. "You mean so much to me, Shikamaru."

He caressed her neck gently. "Exactly what I wanted to say," he murmured.

He slipped a finger under her chin and tilted her head upwards. He drew closer, and Ino waited for whatever would come next.

His lips touched hers just barely. She could feel his hesitation, and she wanted it gone.

She pressed her lips to his.

The brief kiss lasted only a moment. But Ino was overjoyed. Finally, she found somewhere she belonged to, somewhere she was loved and wanted.

"I missed you so much I dreamt of you every night," she murmured, burying her head in his neck.

Shikamaru chuckled quietly, a low rumble in his chest. "Liar," he said softly, running his hand through her beautiful blonde hair.

"Okay, maybe not _every_ night," she admitted. "But I-"

Shikamaru's lips silenced her. She moaned softly as his tongue slid into her mouth.

They pulled away after a few minutes, both breathing heavily.

"There's something I want to ask you, Ino," he said, wrapping his arms behind her back.

"What's that?" she asked, snuggling into his chest.

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

Ino's eyes widened in surprise. Then she grinned widely.

"For someone who's not my father, you sure know how to press my buttons," she teased, poking him on the chest.

"Well?" pressed Shikamaru.

"Gladly."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N:

This is the end of this story, hope you guys liked it. Please review, I really want it.

Naruto does not belong to me.


End file.
